


Delirium

by starksborn



Series: Norman Osborn's Nightmares [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn





	Delirium

There is no void.   
     There is no void.  
            _There_   _is_  no  _v o i d_. 

He keeps repeating it over and over again, mumbling it on occasion as he sits in the corner of the bathroom, scrunched between the  _toilet_  and the  _wall_. He’s got the lights on, as many as he could find in here, and he’s covering his face with his hands and fighting the urge to  _claw_  his own  _eyes_  right out of their sockets. Norman doesn’t know how long he’s been in here, and he even less sure of what  _day_  it is at this point. 

It’s raining outside, that much he’s aware of even if only because he can hear it hitting the roof. The rain’s been pelting the house for a while now, and it’s almost enough to soothe him a little. He rocks back and forth just slightly, and there’s a tremor to his hands and his knees. 

He’s not sure  _what_  sparked this latest descent into the dark. He’s been stuck in this position for so many hours now he can’t seem to remember how he got here; one minute he was in his office and the next thing he new his face was in the toilet and  _dinner_  was making a hasty  _exit_  at the wrong end of his body. He managed to squeeze into the corner and he’s been (relatively) content to _stay_  in the corner. 

Not like the corner is going to help him when that fucking  _thing_  comes for him, but for now it’s a small comfort. 

He keeps thinking he  _sees_  it coming, snaking under the door and swallowing the light as it approaches him. He has visions of that big blank mass swarming into the room, filling it to bursting and then pulling him  _in._  Back into that _nothingness_. The darkness so vast light doesn’t reach the inside, so quiet it’s _deafening_  and so  _full_  of everything he’s ever feared. 

He wonders what  _form_  it might take this time. Will it be his  _wife_? Condemning him for his treatment of her  _son_? Turning her back on him and tossing him into his purgatory? 

Will it be  _his son_? Exacting his revenge for all of the abuse he’s taken? Staking his own claim to the Osborn empire, kicking Norman over the side and into that black sea? 

Perhaps it will even be Gwen Stacy this time. Maybe she’ll save her own life, and throw him off the George Washington bridge head first, watching from above and  _laughing_  as he’s swallowed  _whole_. 

Which  _one_  of his enemies will  _finish him_  this time?

Thunder bangs overhead suddenly, and the whole house rattles. He can feel the floor vibrate with the noise, and it sends a  _shiver_  up his spine. It booms outside again, and the lights flicker. 

His head shoots up, hands dropping a little as his eyes widen and dart around to check every bulb in the room. 

More thunder howls, and the lights flicker again. 

His stomach does flips and his pulse quickens and it feels like his heart is near to  _exploding._  Thunder sings its song once more, and the lights flicker in time with it before finally dying. 

Someone starts screaming, and he’s not even sure if it’s  _him_  or not. 

There is no void.   
     There is no void.  
           _There is_  no  _v o i d_.


End file.
